<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 Kisses by Rainewritesfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345724">21 Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics'>Rainewritesfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, kiss day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about kisses given to— and by— our favorite composer with all of the boys and Tomo-chan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HEAVENS/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Hyuuga Ryuuya/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama), Nanami Haruka/STARISH (Uta no Prince-Sama), Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika, Nanami Haruka/Tsukimiya Ringo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STARISH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write these after finding out about Kiss Day in Japan. Because May 23rd, 1946 was the first on-screen kiss in Japanese film. Now it’s mostly a fluff holiday that I am more than happy to take advantage of.</p><p>This is also loosely inspired by An Assortment of Kisses, written by Nekkichi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the crown</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Haru-chan!” Natsuki came barreling down the hall, easily scooping her into his arms. “Just who I wanted to see!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shinomiya-san!” she stuttered, her head whipping around to see if anyone else in the Master Course had seen them. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natsuki did not seem concerned as he smushed her to his chest in a hug. “Haru-chan! Guess what!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is it?” she asked, her head tilting. His good mood was rather infectious. A smile tugged at her lips in spite of her earlier concern.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natsuki’s grin widened as he smacked a loud kiss to the top of her head. “I looooove you!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka blushed and giggled, returning his embrace. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the neck</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka shivered as Tokiya’s nose dragged across her neck. His hair tickled her sensitive skin, compounding the little shivers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He inhaled her inviting scent as his arms wrapped around her in a hug. His cheeks still sported a bit of windburn, and his hands were cold on her waist, even through the knit of her lilac sweater.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She could see how exhausted he was by how he sagged against her. It was as though he was Atlas, and he’d just been relieved of carrying the world on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m back,” he murmured into her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka ran a hand through his hair as his lips landed over her pulse. He trailed little kisses along the artery, tracing its path from her jaw to her collar.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome home,” Haruka breathed, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was more than happy to carry his weight for tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the lips</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Haruka,” Cecil breathed, running his fingertips up and down her cheek until he stopped with her jaw cradled tenderly in one hand. “My darling princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled, leaning into his delicate touch. “Cecil-san.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Will you say it again?” His voice was just on the edge of pleading. His shimmering eyes held so much affection that her knees felt weak.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you,” she whispered into the space between their lips. “I love you, Cecil-san.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, feeling his cheeks darken. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This time, he was the one to lean forward. His other hand settled at her waist, and she could feel it trembling. Haruka smiled as he captured her lips in a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong><span class="s2">A kiss on the palm</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka smiled up at Ren. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ren sighed, leaning their foreheads together. The sun was setting over the airport tarmac. “Are you sure I can’t go with you, Little Lamb?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka giggled and poked his chest. “You have work to do here. I’m just going to visit my parents for Golden Week.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ren pouted. “Ah, the curse of being an idol... Even my days off usually aren’t private.” He looked away, toward a row of gift shops.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll miss you,” Haruka said, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh?” Ren turned back to her and waggled his eyebrows. “Perhaps I’ll have to send you some photos so you can feel my passionate love even when I’m not there to warm your bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka flushed to her roots. “U-um. My-my parents will be there. It’s-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ren laughed, ruffling her hair. “I’m only teasing, My Lady.” His grin faded to a smile. “I really will miss you, though.” He brought her hand to his cheek and placed a kiss against the center of her palm. “Come home safe, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the nose</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otoya pouted like a child as Haruka fussed over the scratch on his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ittoki-kun,” she admonished, rubbing the alcohol pad over the tiny cut, “please be more careful. Cecil-san is used to climbing trees.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry to worry you, Nanami.” Otoya was more embarrassed than hurt, sitting on the counter while she tended to him. “But I’m alright. I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka pressed a bandage onto the scratch, her lips still quirked in a tiny frown. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otoya slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat playing beneath his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka guided his head up and pressed her warm lips to his nose. “I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the cheek</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Syo-kun!” Haruka squealed as he spun her in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His bags, sitting somewhere by his feet, had been forgotten the moment he’d found her wandering the baggage claim, looking for him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t care who was watching as he peppered urgent little kisses across her cheeks. He could vaguely hear other people in the airport, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that his rough, tickling kisses drew more giggles from her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nanami,” he said, still kissing her sticky cheeks. “I missed ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka squeezed his cheeks with her hands and rubbed their noses together. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I missed you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the forehead</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The early morning air was chilly where it drifted in from Haruka’s balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Masato sighed fondly as he closed the door and pulled a spare blanket from the trunk at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He crossed the wooden floors silently, watching as Haruka’s deep, even breaths fluttered across the sheet music currently trapped under her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knelt beside her desk and tucked the soft blanket around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He watched her peaceful face for a long moment, letting a smile guide his lips up. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Brushing aside her bangs, he pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead before standing. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned off her lamp and felt his heart tug as he made his way back to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. QUARTET NIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the upperclassmen to give and receive their kisses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the ear</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Between the curtains, Reiji had pulled Haruka into the shadows with him. He was grinning and sweating, still fresh off the stage.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, My Girl,” he murmured against her ear. His arms wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you for giving us such an amazing song.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka smiled into his hair, ignoring the way the sequins of his outfit rubbed her skin. “You were wonderful. You all shone so bright!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But your dear Rei-chan, was the brightest, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka laughed, and Reiji chuckled as he rubbed his nose against her jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Feeling daring, and still a little high from performing, he nipped her ear, which earned a squeak.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”K-Kotobuki-senpai!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed again and kissed the spot. “You’re too cute.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stepping back, he tugged her by the hand back toward the dressing rooms. “Come on, Kiddo, the others are probably looking for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the knee </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ai frowned at the small patch of abraded skin on his knee. Though he never forgot he was not human, at times like this, with no blood flowing from his wound, he was reminded of just how far from human he truly was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka panicked as she knelt near his injury. “What should we do?” She blinked up at him with watery eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mikaze-senpai! You got hurt protecting me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before she could get too frantic, Ai cupped her chin and tipped her head back, guiding her to meet his gaze. “Haruka.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-yes?!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m alright,” he assured, tucking her hair behind her ear. “The artificial skin will heal much the way yours does.” He smiled down at her. “I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka’s lip wobbled as she pulled away from his tender gaze. She dug through her purse, fishing out neosporin and a bandage. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ai did not to have the heart to tell her that neither item was necessary. In fact, he was mildly pleased to have her fussing over him. When she finished covering the scrape with the bandage and placed a kiss to his knee, he felt his heart pounding faster. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Maybe he wasn’t human, but being with Haruka certainly made him feel more like one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the head</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a long ride by horseback back to the Silk Palace. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Camus could hardly blame Haruka for falling asleep in the saddle, especially when she was still suffering jet-lag from their trip.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With all the excitement of the day, Haruka was currently dozing with her back against his chest as he steered their horse on the path.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka was kept safe in his embrace, but he couldn’t help scoffing when she tipped slightly toward the left, falling against his arm and shoulder. “Silly girl,” he murmured, though the frost in his tone had long-since thawed in her presence.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With the pale moon above them and the forest he had explored as a boy to either side, Camus indulged and pressed his lips to the back of her head. “You are safe with me,” he promised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the hip</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sheets were soft under Haruka’s back as Ranmaru pinned her to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His hands were warm and big, branding her skin as they traced her every curve. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His silver eyes glinted in the light of her lamp. A cocky smile tugged the corner of his mouth up as he untucked her blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been wantin’ to do this,” he purred as he knelt between her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His calloused fingers played with the waistband of her skirt, tugging it low until the jut of her hip was cupped under his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled, pressing his lips to the taut skin there. “So bony. You should eat more meat.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka laughed, carding her hands through his hair. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranmaru hummed. “That’s right. But don’t worry,” he said with a Cheshire grin, “there’s plenty of protein on the menu tonight.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HEAVENS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEAVENS makes their debut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEAVENS are the characters I am least comfortable writing, so I hope these ring true!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the collar</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eiichi’s hand pressed against the steel wall behind her head, trapping her in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My angel,” he purred, holding her waist as she gazed up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka pulled her lower lip into her mouth to suppress her smile. “They’re waiting for you,” she reminded, brushing a few wrinkles off his costume.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eiichi tilted his head and smirked. “And they can wait a minute more.” His head dipped toward the collar of her white button down. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He nudged the fabric aside with his nose and pressed his lips to the hot skin of her collarbone. “I’ll be sure to send you to Heaven,” he promised, his violet eyes dark with desire.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka sighed pleasantly, her breath whispering across his hair. The pair of them shared a smile when he pulled back. “Good luck out there.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“With you on my side? Always.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the shoulder</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka smiled when she looked up at Kira’s sleeping face. He was illuminated by the pale, city blue that drifted in the apartment window. She could see that the shadows under his eyes had begun to fade with sleep and a little ice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She shifted, taking care not to wake him as she pulled the blankets up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Musicals were certainly not a job to be taken lightly. Between her composing for 3 bands and the musical, and his rehearsals, most of their time together these days was spent sleeping.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka yawned again, snuggling into Kira’s bare chest. Not long before sleep claimed her again, she pressed a little kiss to his shoulder. She let her lips linger on his soft muscles, imagining what it would be like when they finally had time to be awake together again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the nape</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Haruka!” Nagi whined, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Are you done yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry to make you wait,” she replied as her hand slid across the page and notes were left in its wake. “Just a few more minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pouting, Nagi leaned his forehead against the back of her head. “I’ll have to punish you if you take much longer,” he warned. “I’ve been waiting all day to be with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka laughed, reaching her left hand back to play with his hair. “I’m sorry you’re having a rough day.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nagi’s pout turned petulant. “So cold.” He sighed, brushing her hair to either shoulder as his nose rubbed the nape of her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She was warm and smelled like citrus. He inhaled deeply and pressed a less-than-chaste kiss the to warm skin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka shivered. She set the pencil down and leaned into his touch. “Okay...I’m all yours, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nagi grinned. “You were already mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss to the eyelids</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eiji wiped away the warm tears as they slid down her cheeks. “Nanami-san,” he soothed, “it’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She shook her head, as a tiny sob breached her lips. “No. No.” She shook her head. “I missed the concert. How could I-?” She trailed off helplessly as he pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nanami-san, it was not your fault. We all know that. It’s alright.” He ran a hand through her hair and tipped her head back so he could show her he meant what he said.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Violet eyes met amber. “It’s alright,” he promised.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka hiccuped and swallowed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eiji leaned down as her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed her eyelids. “We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the hand</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The stars looked so much brighter in the countryside than they ever did back in Tokyo.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Beside him, Haruka hummed a new melody, and Shion’s lips tilted up in the tiniest smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The grass was soft under their backs as he idly pointed out the constellations and told her their stories.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What about that one?” she asked, putting her finger over the starry sky.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shion reached up and threaded their fingers together. With a smile, he brought her soft hand to his lips. “Ah, you have an excellent eye,” he mused. “That one is Perseus. And that one, there, is Andromeda. They were lovers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the stomach</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka squealed and cried from laughter. Her tiny form writhed underneath his teasing fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Van!” she whined, her cheeks flushed, and tears in the corner of her eyes. “No more!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled as his fingers finally slowed on her soft stomach. “Sorry, Ha-chan! I guess got a little carried away.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka flashed him a cute pout, but he knew he could get away with just about anything. Haruka was so easy with him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grinned, resting his head on her tummy as she began stroking her hand through his hair once more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unable to resist, he pressed a quick kiss to her soft skin, earning another tiny shriek of laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong> <span class="s2">A kiss on the back</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure about this?” Haruka asked. Her lips curled into an uncertain frown.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep! Climb aboard,” Yamato encouraged, holding himself in a plank position.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka fumbled for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to appease him. “If you’re sure,” she said at last, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and stretching herself atop his back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yamato laughed as she squirmed. “You’re so light! This will be a breeze.” He straightened his arms and began doing a set of push-ups with Haruka clinging to his back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yamato-kun!” she squeaked as he hastened his pace and bounced her accidentally. She nearly fell off his back, landing half on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, my bad!” He slowed again and let her readjust before the next set.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He did 80 push-ups like that before he finally lowered himself to the mat and took deep breaths. “I hope that was alright for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka smiled, tracing the muscles of his back and pressing a tiny kiss to his spine. “It was kind of fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shining Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last three kisses!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">A kiss on the foot</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka let out a tiny hiss as Ringo unbuckled the strap and delicately slipped her foot out of the shoe. He set the shiny leather heel next to its pair on the floor as he carefully rubbed the blisters that had formed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Haru-chan,” he scolded, “you need to be more careful about wearing new shoes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He dug through the first-aid kit by his knees and placed bandages over the angry skin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Take it from me,” he began, “women’s footwear is not to be messed with.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka pouted. “I did not expect to be out as long as I was,” she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “A few meetings popped up this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ringo sighed, resting his head on her knee. “My poor Haru-chan,” he said, leaning back on his heels and holding her right foot to his lips. He kissed the welt left by the center strap. “You’re in such high demand these days I barely get any time with you to myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">A kiss on the thigh</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka shivered as Ryuuya set her down on the marble countertop. His oversized shirt provided little warmth for her bare thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ryuuya slipped between her legs, resting his head on her chest as she played with his spiky hair.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shall I make breakfast?” Haruka asked, nuzzling against his bedhead.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ryuuya chuckled as he crouched between her soft thighs. “Breakfast is on me. But not yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka flushed, folding her hands in her lap and holding his shirt down as though he hadn’t seen everything underneath it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His lips trailed fiery kisses from the inside of her knee up to the stretch marks of her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as he was about to leave another hickey, his stomach growled and they both burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, okay,” he relented as he stood back up and squeezed her thigh. “Two omelets coming right up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">A kiss on the breast</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka gasped, her head falling to the pillow as Tomochika’s cool hands slid up her sides. “Tomo-chan,” she whined when those fingers edged toward tickling.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re still so ticklish.” Tomochika laughed as she tugged the shirt up and over Haruka’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah!” Haruka crossed her arms to cover her pink bra. Her blush burned brighter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tomochika arched an eyebrow, poking her girlfriend’s forehead. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before,” she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haruka flashed her a look that was quite nearly a pout. “It’s embarrassing,” she muttered as her cheeks darkened and she glanced toward the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tomochika’s grin softened. She ran her fingertips up Haruka’s stomach and gently pulled Haruka’s hands away from her chest. “You don’t need to feel embarrassed, Haruka.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The redhead leaned down, resting her cheek on one sugar-pink bra cup as she traced little patterns on Haruka’s cleavage. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course I do,” Haruka said, running her fingers through Tomochika’s wild hair. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A little laugh escaped Tomochika’s lips and teased the skin past the edge of Haruka’s bra. “Tonight, I’m not sharing you,” Tomochika murmured, pressing her lips against the warm skin beneath her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this series!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first batch of kisses!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>